Zobooma Who?
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Zoboomafoo and WK! The Kratt brother's happen to find an old friend one day... actually, they find more of an old lemur... R&R! Kitty/Martin, Aviva/Chris I do not own WK nor Zoboomafoo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! A new story! Finally! I hope you enjoy it, it took a while to think and plan out.**_

_**I advise anyone who hasn't read Wild Cat, to turn around and go read it, because, you'll have no idea who the heck Kitty is...**_

_**If you have read Wild Cat, then, go on! Read this! And please review nicely! ^^**_

* * *

Kitty brushed her blond bangs out of her eyes as she walked down the hall of the Tortuga.

At the moment, Martin and Chris were out in the forest, taking the chance of seeing the birth of bobcat cubs, and Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were all in the main room watching in on them, on the large screen.

Kitty was the only one not interested in the birth of bobcats, mainly because she had honestly seen it many times before. And, also she had just realized Chris hadn't given back her IPad yet, after he borrowed it for a few weeks, and she was starting to wonder where it went.

She had honestly never been in Chris's room, but, there was a first time for everything. So she went up to his door and went inside.

Chris's room wasn't a mess, but, it wasn't clean either. It was definitely cleaner then Martin's though. His room had clothes lying everywhere, and a few animal related things, but overall, it wasn't to bad.

But in Kitty's case it was bad, "Ugh... how am I going to find it in all this mess?" she went over and started going through clothes, then through Chris's closet, the through his desk.

As she was going through his desk, she found a set of video cassettes. She went through the cassettes, just curious of what they might be.

"Animal planet... Lord of the Rings... White Tailed Deer..." she read the titles out loud as she went through them, "The Shining-... _wait a second_..." she held up a certain cassette, "_What on earth is Zoboomafoo_? It sounds _familiar_ some how..."

Kitty flipped it over, studying it, wondering if there was anything else written on it, but, there wasn't. She shrugged and put it in her back pocket, deciding since she let Chris borrow her IPad for a while, she could borrow this.

She soon was able to find her IPad, under a bunch of books. And if you ask me, it was just in time too, because, she heard Chris and Martin just arrive back.

She quickly got out of Chris's room, knowing he'd probably not like to find her in there. On her way out she bumped into Martin.

"Oh hey Kit-... wait, were you just in Chris's room?" Martin said blinking.

"Me? _Oh_... no, of course not... _why_?" she lied holding her IPad close to her.

"Um, because Chris's door is _open_ and your the only one who is_ in front of it_..." he said, looking past her to his brothers room.

"It was just opened... when I walked past it... from my room..." Kitty kept adding things as she scooted a little away, "_Anyway_... How was everything with the bobcat cubs?"

Martin had his mind set on animals almost immediately, "It was awesome! You should've come!"

"Um, _maybe next time._.." said Kitty with a smile as she went down the hall towards her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Kitty had practically forgotten about the cassette, until she found it in the back pocket of her jeans. She finally decided she wanted to know what it was, so, she went to Aviva when all the guys had left to go to the store to get supplies.

"What the heck is Zoboomafoo?" asked Aviva, fingering the cassette, "I've never heard of it before..."

"Neither have I, I just found it in Chris's room." said Kitty, leaning slightly against the long keyboard the covered most of the wall below the large screen in the main room.

"_Why were you in Chris's room?_" Aviva asked blinking.

"Oh, I was just looking for my IPad he borrowed..." Kitty said, "So, you going to play it or not?"

"Alright... let's play this baby..." said Aviva, putting the cassette into a slot in the keyboard.

The screen flashed a few times, and soon the tape started, and you saw Martin on the screen working on the camera._"Alright Zoboo, now, don't touch the camera so I can set everything up... The show's going to start soon." _He said as he stood up and went across the room.

You could hear Chris's voice in the background, asking Martin if he had seen the chimpanzee. You could see inside the room, that seemed more of a club house, which had climbing ropes hanging everywhere and a small duck pond in the corner. The room also had a small vending machine on the wall, a closet, and a rather large window.

Suddenly, a lemur hopped over to the camera and started poking it.

Aviva and Kitty exchanged glances, thinking the lemur was a cute little fellow, but, something the lemur did was shocking beyond all compare_;"Mangatsika!" _The lemur shrieked with excitement.

"Did that lemur just... _talk?_" asked Kitty, looking slowly to Aviva.

"I... I don't know..." Aviva blinked.

They both turned their attention back to the screen, where the lemur was now running around with the camera, and Martin and Chris were trying to catch it. _"You guys can't catch me!" _the lemur called out in a singing voice.

And after that, the screen went black.

But, it then started up again, with an episode of the show, that Martin and Chris must have been getting ready for in the beginning of the video.

Aviva and Kitty watched through the whole episode, laughing, and wondering why the bros never told them they did a show like this.

When the episode was over, Kitty and Aviva actually decided watch it again... and again. By the times the guys got back, Koki had seen the episode too, and all the girls had become Zoboomafoo fans.

Chris walked over, setting a grocery bag down on a table, "What are you girls watching?" he asked, as Aviva finally turned it off.

In between giggles, Kitty was able to make out, "Just something with you Kratts brothers in it..."

Martin blinked, "_You didn't find all those baby videos of us, did you?_"

"Um... No..." said Koki, who exchanged glances with Aviva.

"Then what did ya guys find?" asked Jimmy Z, who was already back in his favorite chair, relaxing with a piece of pizza.

"Well..." said Aviva taking out the cassette and holding it out to Chris, "_This..._"

Chris's eyes widened as he quickly took the tape away from Aviva, "_Why did you guys take this from my room?_" Surprisingly, Chris didn't seem happy. He seemed angry and worried.

Kitty blinked and stuttered a little, shocked, "I-I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it..."

Martin eyes also widened when he saw the cassette, "_You should of asked Chris first..._" he voice also seemed a bit angry.

Jimmy shrugged, "Guys, like it's just an old tape, no need to get touchy about it. Kitty didn't know."

"_It's not just an old tape!_" Martin and Chris both said at the same time, raising their voices.

Everyone besides Chris and Martin, exchanged awkward glances. What had gotten into the Kratt Bros? It was like two totally different people.

Finally, the brothers seemed to lighten up a little, and with the cassette, they both turned in for the night.

Kitty talked to Aviva a little before she went to bed as well, "Did I do something wrong?" she said, because at this point she was feeling a bit guilty.

"No... no it's not you... it's the Bros... they're hiding something, I just know it..." Aviva said, working on Chris's power vest a little.

Kitty blinked, "But what?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the whole gang was silent around the Kratt brothers. And, the brothers were silent around the gang.

And Jimmy was shown the episode of Zoboomafoo in secret, luckily, because Aviva had recorded it.

"Like, what's so wrong about this tape? Why does it make Chris and Martin be all _touchy_?" said Jimmy after the episode finished, "_It's like, perfectly fine!_"

"We know that Jims..." said Koki, "That's what we're all trying to figure out!"

"Chris and Martin are definitely hiding something, that's for sure..." said Aviva, fast forwarding through the episode, seeing if they missed anything.

"We should get them to spill the beans..." said Koki, getting a determined look on her face, "Martin and Chris are our friends, _and don't need to keep secrets from us..._"

"Or cassettes..." said Jimmy, "_Did you hear all the awesome movies Kitty found in Chris's room? _He's hording all the good tapes!"

"Jimmy. Get back to the subject." said Aviva, still not taking her eyes off the computer screen as she fast forwarded.

"Sorry..." said Jimmy sitting up straight, "_Anyway_, how are we going to make them tell? Force?"

"Jimmy, _what kinda idiot, would think force would work against those two brothers?_" said Koki blinking.

"I meant _'The Force'_, you know, like in Star Wars?" said Jimmy smiling, pretending he had a light saber or something, "Speaking of Star Wars,_ I bet that's another awesome movie Chris is keeping away from me..._"

At this point, Koki rolled up the daily newspaper and smacked Jimmy upside the head with it, and Jimmy fell over off his chair. "Ow..."

"We can't force them..." Kitty spoke finally. She had been silent in thought, as all the others had been talking, "It wouldn't be right, since we're their friends..."

"She's right..." said Aviva, turning off the computer, "We'll all have to ease in with asking them..."

Jimmy stood up, off the floor and nodded, "Okay. Cool... so who's going to try first?"

Everyone went silent, and exchanged glances. No one wanted to ask. It wasn't that the brothers were scary or anything, it was just the fact of asking about something private of theirs, was scary.

"Um, I vote Kitty..." said Aviva finally, "It's fair enough, since she's the one that started all this..."

"_By accident!_" said Kitty offended, "Anyway, if I go, you all have to stay nearby and watch or something. I'm not willing to go alone..."

"Fine..." The rest of the team said, with a bit of a groan.

* * *

Martin and Chris were in the garage of the Tortuga, looking for there mountain bikes through the piles of boxes, when Kitty came down the stairs.

The garage was a dim lighted room, and was large, but, you wouldn't be able to tell because of all the boxes piled up to the ceiling.

At first, Kitty didn't even know if they were still down there, because she couldn't them past all the things. But, she soon saw them moving around the boxes, and calling over to one another. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy all hid around the corner of the stairs, ready to listen carefully.

Kitty took a deep breath, hoping she could start a conversation leading slowly to her question, "Hi guys!"

Martin looked up and smiled, "Oh hey Kit! Wanna go mountain biking with us?"

"That is if she can find a bike... _or ours for that matter_..." said Chris to his brother, while moving a box larger then himself.

"Well, actually, _I was coming down to apologize_, but sure!" Kitty smiled slowly.

Martin and Chris both stopped with what they were doing and looked up at her, "Apologize for what?" asked Martin confused.

"Oh, just for taking that cassette without asking... I didn't know, and I'm sorry..." she then started looking behind boxes with them.

Chris and Martin exchanged glances, "It's alright Kitty... you didn't know, like you said..." said Chris.

"So..." Kitty started, as Martin and Chris went back to work searching for the bikes, "Not to impose or anything, but, _why haven't you two told us, you guys did a show at one time?_" she held her breath, as did everyone on the stairs.

The Kratts froze. Kitty now wasn't sure if she had worded her sentence right or not. The brothers both gave her a look, that almost seemed sad.

"I'm sorry... _I probably shouldn't of asked_... I'll go... now..." she turned around starting back to the stairs in embarrassment.

"Kitty wait!" Martin called after her.

Kitty blinked and stopped, and turned to face him, "Yes?"

"We didn't tell you guys because-..." Martin started, but, he seemed a bit upset in some way.

"Because," Chris finished, "We didn't want to remember..."

"_What?_ _Why wouldn't you want to remember it?_ You two were amazing! That show was great!" questions filled Kitty's mind quicker then a broken dam could pour out water.

"It be easier if we just showed you..." said Chris, "We'll fly there now, if Jimmy wants to turn the Tortuga around..."

"DO I!" Jimmy's voice came from around the stairs. Martin and Chris blinked, and looked at Kitty who was laughing nervously.

* * *

The Tortuga landed in a nice little forest shortly after. Chris and Martin had instructed Jimmy where to go, but made sure he wouldn't tell anyone one else the location.

They whole gang soon set out into the woods, following Martin and Chris.

Aviva whispered to Kitty, "Doesn't it look like that episode we saw? With the bros going through the woods?" Aviva clearly was excited.

"Yeah, it does..." Kitty said, and actually wasn't very excited at all. She was worried, the brothers didn't seemed like themselves, as in, their usually happy-go-lucky self's.

Chris and Martin suddenly both stopped, and looked back to the gang, "Animal Junction's right around the corner... you guys can go first..." said Martin, with a mellon collie tone to his voice.

The rest of the team nodded, and went on.

"I can't wait to see Animal Junction! It looked really fun on the tape!" said Jimmy, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Me too!" said Koki, "And I wonder if any animals are still there?"

"Or maybe that lemur Zoboomafoo might be there." said Aviva smiling lightly.

Kitty suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and just stared ahead of them, "Or... _maybe none of that stuff will be there_..."

"What would make you think that?" Koki asked.

Kitty simply pointed ahead, with a sad look in her eyes. The team followed her finger, and soon saw it; Animal Junction, or at least, what was left of it.

Animal Junction was not completely torn down, but, it looked all black and wrecked. It seemed weak, and as if it could fall over with the next strong wind.

The team slowly went over to the door, and went in. There was no animals, or lemur named Zoboomafoo inside. There was hardly anything inside, and the stuff that was there, was destroyed into dust or wood piles. Vines overgrew a few parts, and there was barely any roof left.

Kitty walked around, and felt a supporter beam gently, "It's as if it was all... all-"

"Burnt..." Chris voice came from behind them. Chris and Martin walked in, and only looked at the ground. They didn't want to look at the old remains of what their Junction use to be.

"You mean, there was a fire?" asked Aviva.

"Yeah..." said Martin, "A fire that took out everything, except us Kratt brothers..."

"Now you guys know why we don't like talking about the show Zoboomafoo anymore..." Said Chris, "It brings back painful memories..."

Kitty looked down, and went over and hugged the brothers, "I'm sorry... how did the fire start anyway?"

Martin shrugged, "We don't know... it just all happened one day during a show..."

Chris sighed, "We don't even know if Zoboo made it out..."

"Though, we have searched for him many times, and called for him and everything, but, he's just not anywhere to be found..." Martin said.

"We don't even know if he died of old age by now..." Chris said, kicking the dirt with his foot a little.

"Wow... that is one sad story..." said Jimmy, looking as if he would burst out in tears.

Aviva nodded, "I'm really sorry that all that happened, guys..."

Chris smiled lightly to Aviva, "_It's alright._ What's in the past, stays in the past..."

But, even though it happened all in the past, Kitty was looking to the future, ready to find out some answers to some mysteries.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few hours the team and the Kratt brothers went through the old Animal Junction. The were not seeing if they could salvage anything, they were just seeing what they could find.

Kitty, for the whole time just kept looked over the broken snack machine and the wide window next to it, which was now was more of a hole then a window.

She remembered quite well from the episode she saw, Zoboo would jump through the window and be handed a snack.

She thought it would be a cute thing to see, but, was sad that she could never see it in real life. Jimmy came over to her after a while, and looked over the snack machine, "You know, like, I bet this would still work..."

Kitty shook her head, "It has a huge crack down the middle Jims, I don' think so..."

Jimmy didn't listen to Kitty, and instead pushed a button that had a picture of an elephant on it. The machine's gears started working loudly, but with the sound of a crash, the snack machine fell onto the floor and broke in half.

Kitty covered her mouth and gasped, as she and Jimmy quickly blocked it from the view of Chris as he walked by.

Once Chris passed, Kitty turned to Jimmy and said in a harsh whisper, "Jimmy! Look what you did! _I really don't want to upset Martin and Chris anymore!"_

Jimmy whispered back quickly, stuttering a little, "I only touched it!"

"Well you still did it!" Kitty said kneeling down to the broken machine.

Jimmy thought for a second, and snapped his fingers together, "We'll hide it!" Kitty was about to object but, Jimmy picked up the snack machine, and dashed towards the closet.

Martin and Chris noticed Jimmy about to open the closet, and they both dashed over to him, shouting, "WAIT JIMMY! DON'T OPEN IT-"

But, Jimmy opened it right when the brothers got there, and much rubble and a burnt up canoe fell out on all three of them.

Aviva and Koki broke out laughing, and saying,

"_That was exactly like the show!_" Aviva said gripping her stomach as she laughed hard.

"_It was even better in real life!_" Koki laughed hard as well.

The bros and Jimmy all popped their heads out from under all the rubble, and started getting up. Jimmy swallowed hard and laughed nervously, "Um... oops?"

Chris stared at Jimmy, and then gave him an annoyed smile. Martin stood up straight and stretched, laughing a little, "I actually kinda missed how everything use to fall out on us!"

Chris nodded in agreement as he stood up as well, "Yeah... those were good days..."

Kitty was laughing a bit too, when she noticed something pass outside the window beside her. She didn't know _what_ of course, but, that wasn't going to stop her from finding out.

She went outside, and looked around, while her friends were still inside, chatting.

After not finding anything, she went back inside, and it seemed everyone was ready to get back to the Tortuga.

* * *

Once they all got back to the Tortuga, and were about to head inside, when Jimmy happened to notice something, "Hey guys, is there a person on our roof?"

"What?" Chris asked blinking, as he and everyone else turned and looked up at the roof of the Tortuga. Indeed there was someone on the roof, but, it was impossible to tell who.

"_Hello?_" Aviva called out, "Someone up there?"

Suddenly, something about the size of a baseball, flung through the air and smacked Jimmy in the face, knocking him over.

Everyone for a moment just stared at Jimmy,.

Koki blinked, "What was that?"

Jimmy groaned and sat up rubbing his face, holding out whatever hit him,"This thing... it looks like a clay doll or something..."

"_What?_" Martin and Chris both said at the same time, as they went over to Jimmy, examining the clay figure.

"It's Zoboo's old clay toy!-... _What it was doing flying through the air I have no idea_..." Martin said happily as he picked up the purple clay figure.

Aviva and Kitty were climbing up the side of the Tortuga quietly, while everyone was helping Jimmy up. When they got to the top, nothing was there.

"That's strange..." Kitty started, "I could've swore I saw something up here..."

Aviva nodded, and then froze when she looked at Kitty, "Kit, look!_ On your head!_"

Kitty also froze, and slowly looked up to see a happy face of a lemur looking down at her, "_AH!_" she screamed out of surprise, as she then fell backwards, and fell off the Tortuga.

The thing that was on her head had jumped off, and was watching from on top the roof again, as Kitty fell, and landed on Martin.

"_Ouch... that hurt..._" Kitty said rubbing her head.

"_No kidding..._" Martin said from underneath her.

"Oops... sorry MK..." Kitty said as she got off him, and helped him up.

Aviva came back down carrying the lemur in her arms like a baby, "Aw Kitty, you got scared for no reason! _This little guy wouldn't hurt a fly..._" she rocked the creature a little.

Chris and Martin both just kept staring, and staring at the lemur. Could it be?...

"Hurry! I'll get some garbanzo beans!" Chris shouted as he ran into the Tortuga, "We have to see!"

"See what?" Aviva asked blinking.

Martin ran over to her, and took the lemur gently out of her arms, "You'll see if it works!"

Chris came running back out with a handful of garbanzo beans, "Okay, I hope this is the lemur we think he is..." he said as he started feeding the lemur.

"He has to be! It looks exactly like him!" Martin insisted, as he put the lemur down on the ground, and both bros backed up.

The lemur just simply sat there, and munched on his beans.

Jimmy sighed finally after five minutes, "Are we just going to watch it eat?"

"Shh!" Chris and Martin both glared back at Jimmy, "_Just wait!_"

"Okay, okay... _jeese_..." Jimmy said crossing his arms, pouting almost.

The lemur finished up eating, and blankly stared up at everyone.

Martin and Chris gave out a final sigh of disappointment, "False alarm..." Martin said glumly, "I just thought that it-... maybe it..."

Kitty put her hand on Martin's shoulder, "It's alright Martin... I understand..."

They all sighed, and nodded, as they headed up the gang plank into the Tortuga. Once they got inside, Survivor the lion, came up greeting them with a normal happy hum. Kitty went to Survivor and pet his big shaggy main, "Hey boy..."

But, when they were all inside, someone shouted. And definitely shouted to loudly. But, it wasn't anyone in the Tortuga who had shouted anything-...

"_CHRIS! MARTIN!_" came a happy little voice as the lemur pounced through the Tortuga, on Chris, knocking CK to the ground.

"Wha-..." Chris just blinked and stared at up the lemur, "_It couldn't be..._"

"_Is it?_" Martin pondered as he practically froze.

"_Zoboomafoo!_" Koki, Aviva, Jimmy and Kitty all called out.


	4. Chapter 4

"It really is Zoboomafoo!" Chris shouted out with happiness.

Martin came over to his brother, and looked down at there lemur friend, "_Where have you been buddy?_ We've missed you!"

Zoboo blinked, "_Me?_ There question is, is where have _you_ guys been?"

Martin and Chris sighed with relief; it was nice to hear, a normal Zoboo answer.

"Well, I guess you could say we've been traveling... a lot..." Chris said with a shrug, as he sat Zoboomafoo on a table. Kitty and the Tech team, were all just standing back and watching in awe; The three members of the show Zoboomafoo were back together!

Zoboo realized finally the others in the room, "Who are those guys?" and he jumped off the table, and over to the Tech team and Kitty.

Chris cleared his throat, "Zoboo, this is Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z and Kitty Carlo..."

Zoboo blinked, and jumped on Koki's head, sitting comfortably on her Afro, "They all smell funny and different, not like you two!" he said laughing.

Jimmy blinked, "Um... _thank you?"_

Martin laughed a little, "Um Zoboo, that's because everyone has a different scent. People that are related, or spend a lot of time together, have more similar smells..."

Zoboo blinked, and nodded slowly, as he went down the row of friends, sniffing each. He finally stopped on Kitty, and sat on her shoulder, "Your right! Kitty smells nothing like a cat!"

Kitty blinked and held in a laugh, "Well, maybe that's because I'm not one..."

Zoboo blinked, now wondering why she was named Kitty, "Well, you do smell a lot like Martin, so you two must spend time together, like he said..."

Kitty blushed slightly, and Martin blinked and said, "Well, Zoboo, _she is my girlfriend_, I would picture she would..."

Zoboo nodded and jumped to Martin, "So your _mates_ in other words? But, then were are all the puppies!"

Chris blinked, "_Puppies?_"

"Yeah! Puppies! The things human's have!" Zoboo said, slightly jumping on Martin's head.

Aviva blinked, "Um, humans don't have puppies... they have _babies_..."

Zoboo nodded, "Oh I see... so,_ where are all the babies then, Martin?_"

Martin and Kitty's faces both went very red, and they exchanged wide eyed glances. Chris had to break out laughing, as did the rest of the Tech team.

Martin picked Zoboo off his head and placed him gently to the ground, whispering, "Zoboo, dude, me and Kit aren't mates... a couple, _yes_... and we're not married, _so we wouldn't have babies_..." Honestly, it was a very awkward thing for Martin to be talking over.

Zoboomafoo simply stared at Martin weirdly, "Animals don't get married, _they just have babies..._"

Martin slapped his face as Chris laughed harder. Chris actually was almost rolling on the ground laughing at his brother's embarrassment.

"Just forget it Zob..." Martin said, rubbing his brow a little, and nervously smiling a Kitty.

Zoboomafoo then quickly noticed Survivor, in the corner, just staring at him, "_LION!_" Zoboo shouted out with glee. And Zob ran over to Survivor, hopping on his back saying, "Getty up!"

Survivor gave out a terrified roar, as he quickly took off, knocking down anyone in his path, trying to get the lemur off him.

Kitty chased after Survivor, "Surv! _It's alright! Slow down!_"

But, Survivor didn't slow down, he kept running around startled by whatever had jumped on his back.

Zoboomafoo was honestly having the time of his life, while acting like a a cowboy.

Finally, Survivor was able to fling Zoboo off, and it then was a predator and prey game...

* * *

That night, as everyone was getting ready for bed, Martin and Chris were trying to set up a small hammock for Zoboo in Chris's room, but, it wasn't easy with Zoboo keep jumping up and down on it every five minutes.

Finally they got it up, and put Zoboo in.

Zoboomafoo blinked, and just stared at the brothers, as Chris tucked him in, and Martin stood by the door.

"Why do I have to sleep here tonight?" Zoboo asked as Chris started over to his own bed, "Why can't I sleep outside?"

"Well..." Martin started, "We don't want to lose you again Zob..."

"But, I was always in the same place, I lost you two..." Zoboo said, as he yawned and started falling asleep.

Martin and Chris exchanged glances, and laughed a little.

"G'night Zoboomafoo..." Chris said, as he waved good night to Martin and shut off his lights. Martin then went out of Chris's room, closing the door.

Jimmy was walking by as Martin started down the hall to his room, "_Yo MK_, how's Zob doing?"

Martin nodded, "He's doing great, and it's such a relief to have him back..."

"I bet it is, well, see ya in the morning!" Jimmy said going down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Does he ever shut up?_" Koki mumbled in a groan, as she sat at the main computer, trying to concentrate with Zoboo screaming and laughing in the background.

Zoboomafoo had been with the Kratt team for over a week and a half, and to be honest, he was driving most of them insane.

He had messed everything up, that could be messed up. Dirtied everything that could be dirtied. Broken most of the things, and was hyper beyond all compare!

(Totally stealing this from Lilo and Stitch; **_Me_**; *to Zob* You had coffee today, didn't you? T.T **_Zoboo_**; Coconut cake, _and_ coffee! ^^)

"_ZOBOO! Get back here!_" Chris shouted, frustrated, as he chased after the lemur.

"_You can't catch me!_" Zoboomafoo mocked in a laugh, as he perched on top of Jimmy's teleporter.

"_Wanna bet?_" Martin said, as he sneaked up behind the animal, and grabbed him, "HA!" he shouted victoriously as he leaned over the teleporter.

Zoboo struggled a little, then smiled mischievously, as his lemur foot grabbed Jimmy's controller, "Gotta do better then that Marty!" and he pushed down on the lever.

"_Don't call me Mar_-" But he was cut off, because he was immediately transported, which left Zoboo running around and laughing again.

Chris paused, and caught his breath for a second, looking around, "..._Bro?_"

Then coming from down the hall, from Kitty's room, you could hear her scream, and then see Martin come running out, "Sorry! _Wasn't my fault!_" he called back, trying to avoid being attacked by his girlfriend for appearing in there suddenly.

"Chris... this has to stop..." Aviva said finally, going over to CK, "Zob's been going on with this for over _three hours!_ He needs to settle down!"

Chris sighed, "Me and Martin are trying, but, he's so much like a little kid! So it's not that easy!"

"But can't you just let him play with Survivor or something?" she asked.

"We've tried that, but now Survivor is just freaked out by him, and keeps his distance!" Martin said, coming into the conversation.

As the three were trying to figure out what to do, Zoboomafoo noticed an open window and went over to look out it. At first he didn't see anything that interesting, that he hadn't seen before. But then, he saw a huge black jet fly over, and actually land not to far off.

"_Mangatsika!_ What is that?" He wondered quietly out loud in curiosity, as he crept out the window and started down towards the jet.

"_Okay_, well if he can't calm down; He can't stay." Aviva concluded finally. Jimmy, Koki and Kitty had now joined the conversation as well.

"WHAT?" Martin shouted, "But he's like family!"

"More like the family I never wanted to have," Jimmy groaned, "Guys, _do you know how many of my video games he broke last week?_ ALL OF THEM; All the disks are snapped in half, and stuffed in the microwave."

Chris sighed, "Okay, maybe he's not like family to you JZ, but I'm sure the others feel differ-"

"No Chris. I know I feel the same way as Jimmy. If I hadn't stopped Zob when I did the other day, the Creature Power suits would have met their end." Aviva said.

"And if I hadn't stopped Zoboo in time, he would've destroyed all of my clothes with scissors, yesterday!" Koki complained, obviously pretty upset.

Martin and Chris blinked. They had no idea the team felt that way... it was honestly pretty offending.

Martin looked at Kitty, "You haven't said anything Kit... _you don't feel the same way, do you?_"

Kitty glanced down and crossed her arms, "Well... _I._.." she couldn't say no; in the past week a good majority of her stuff had gone missing... but she couldn't say yes either; she didn't want to hurt the brother's feelings.

"You do... _don't you_?" Chris said in a sad sigh.

Kitty didn't answer. Martin looked down sadly, "Okay... _we'll bring Zob back_... he belongs in the wild..."

Aviva went over and put her hands on the Kratt's shoulders, "It's the right thing to do."

Martin and Chris nodded, both still a bit glum. Chris went over and called out, "Hey Zoboomafoo! Come here buddy!"

Everyone was quiet, and waited for the reply of, "_Zoboomafooooo!_" with the lemur jumping down off something, or Zob's strange laugh, but... there was no answer...

"Zob?" Martin called out, walking over beside his brother.

This time there was a reply, but only with an urgent humming/growling sound. It was Survivor, who was standing on his hind legs and looking out the open window.

The Kratts went over to look out, and they didn't notice anything at first, but then, they saw it; A big... black... _jet._

The team and Kitty came over to look too, and their faces soon showed the same expression of fear and worry as the Kratt's did._  
_

"Oh no!" Chris gasped, "This is bad!"

"Very bad! We have to go after him!" Martin said in a panic.

"Guys, calm down!" Kitty said, trying to calm down the brothers.

"No, _we will not calm down!_ Zoboo's in trouble and we're going to save him! _No matter if any of you care for him or not!_" Chris said harshly, as he and Martin pushed past them, grabbing their suits and heading out of the door quickly.

Kitty and the tech team exchanged sad and guilty glances. "_Okay..._" Aviva started, "_Maybe we were a little mean about Zoboo..._"

"But it's not our fault that he's annoying!" Jimmy said.

"But, Martin and Chris don't think he's annoying..." Koki said slowly, "We probably really hurt them..."

"Ugh, _I'm starting to wish I had never found that video_..." Kitty said leaning against the wall.

"All we can do now is try and help the bros," Aviva said going over to the computer, "I'll try and whip up the lemur disks as fast as I can..."

"And I'll catch up with the Kratts and try and apologize..." Kitty said, grabbing her own suit and running out the door. Survivor followed eagerly, feeling he needed to apologize to Zoboomafoo himself for not wanting to play much.

Aviva turned to Jimmy and Koki, "Let's hope Kitty and the Kratts find Zoboomafoo... _before Zach does_..."

* * *

**_OKAY PEOPLE! ^^ NEW CHAPTER UP! Awesome right? It's just the perfect turn of events for this story! ^^_**

**_And sorry for no update for SO long...  
_**

**_Now I need you people to review, review, review!... please :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ha_..." Zach sighed, as he walked out of his jet, "It's such a perfect day..." his smile then turned into an evil grin, "..._to take some animal for my new invention!_"

Three Zach bots followed behind him. They carried a series of items. One, carried a few tools. Another, brought the parts of Zach's new invention. And the last, held the remote to control it all.

Zach looked around for a few seconds, then turn to face his Zach bots, "What invention, you ask? _Glad you wondered!_ I'll show you!" he acted as if they were all listening.

The Zach bots just gave a blank expression, like they always did.

Zach went over to the second bot and took a flat piece of metal, which had one red 'Z' on the back, "Now I know what you're thinking!" Zach went on, "But this, is not just an ordinary piece of metal! It is mind control armor!"

He put the piece of metal down, on a table that another Zach bot had rushed out quickly, "It'll bend to go around the shape of any animal! And enable me to make them my warrior!- animal... _thingy_... Well I'll work on the name later..." he said shrugging as he looked over to the treeline.

"Now... all I need to do now... is find an animal..."

* * *

"_ZOB?_"

"_ZOBOOMAFOO!_"

The Kratt bros were calling out frantically as they went through the forest, hoping that Zoboo hadn't already been taken by Zach.

"Ugh... _Martin this isn't working_... we need to go to Zach's jet now and see if he has Zoboo!" Chris said.

"But Chris, what if he doesn't?"

"I guess we'll find out then... c'mon bro..." Chris said with a sad sigh.

"_Guys! Guys!_" Kitty's voice suddenly rang out behind them.

Chris and Martin turned around as Kitty ran up to them, with Survivor following closely behind. She took a deep breath before saying anything, "Guys, listen... _me and the Tech Team are really_-"

"We know,_ ticked with Zoboo_... how many times do you have to tell us?" Martin asked, annoyed.

Kitty blinked, and shook her head, "No, it's not that, _we're_-"

Chris cut her off, "Kit, listen. We need to save Zoboomafoo, okay? And just standing here, talking to you, isn't going to do anything. So please, _leave us alone_."

Kitty stared at the brothers, wide eyed; _That was actually the meanest thing Chris had ever said to her_... And without saying another word, the brothers walked off, towards the jet.

"_We're sorry..._" Kitty mumbled out sadly, right after they left. Leaving her and Surv just standing there.

"_Bro_... do you think, maybe, we were a little... I dunno... _harsh?_" Martin quietly asked, as he and Chris climbed over a fallen log.

(My answer; Uh, _yeah_... _you were_...)

Chris sighed, "I dunno... I might've gotten a little touchy there, but, Zoboomafoo is important to me..."

"I feel the same way,_ but still_..." Martin said shrugging a little.

"_Kratt bros!_" Aviva's voice came from both of their creature pods.

"Oi, what now?" Martin grumbled.

"_Aviva, _not the time_..._" Chris said, sighing and answering the call.

"_But guys, I'm almost done with the power discs and there's a-_"

"It's fine Aviva. We don't want them. And you can tell us the rest later, we're almost at the jet." Martin said.

"So, bye." Chris said simply, and he shut off the connection.

* * *

Aviva just stared at the blank screen, "They don't _want_ them? They don't WANT THEM?"

"_Well that's a first..._" Koki said blinking.

"Wow... they really are upset with all of us..." Jimmy Z said, "_Bummer..._"

"Ugh! Those two are being unreasonable! _And I swear that if ellos siguen actuando como este, se pueden olvidar tener un equipo de tecnología!_" Aviva was so mad, she forgot how to speak English...

"_Whoa down Spanish geek!_" Jimmy Z said waving his hands.

Aviva sent him a death glare.

"I mean... _Aviva_, maybe we should think of another way to get them the disks?" Jimmy corrected himself before Aviva punched him in the face.

"Yeah..." Koki said agreeing with Jimmy, "The bros are just being stubborn..."

Aviva sighed, and nodded finally, typing on the computer, "Well, I was also trying to _warn them_..." she looked at the weather radar, " 'Cause the weather doesn't look to good..." She was going to have to contact Kitty.

* * *

Kitty was sitting on a stump, with Survivor's head on her lap.

"Survy, do you think I'm a bad friend?" She asked the lion. Survivor shook his head as if to say 'no'.

(Me; Anyone else have those moments? The moments where you are so sad you find yourself talking to your cat? I know I do...)

"Well, alright..." Kitty said slowly, petting his head, "What about, if you think I'm a bad girlfriend?" And Survivor actually seemed to consider that one.

"_Surv!_"

Survivor quickly shook his head 'no' again.

"_Kitty!_" Aviva's voice came from her creature pod.

"Yeah?" Kitty asked looking at it, "I'm here."

"_We're going to send you the bro's creature power discs... you need to get the discs to them!_" Aviva said.

The discs appeared in front of Kitty, and she took them gently, "But, they won't even talk to me!"

"_Well you're going have to try... there's a pretty bad storm coming..._"

Kitty nodded and stood up, "Alright, I'll try... but if they don't listen to me, it isn't my fault..." and she turned off the connection and looked at Survivor.

"C'mon buddy... to the Kratt Rescue!" Kitty said.

(Me; That line... has been used... SO MANY TIMES ALREADY I AM GUESSING! XD)

* * *

"No... squirrels are stupid..." Zach said as Zach bots lined up and brought him animals, "No, I don't want to use a beaver..." this had obviously been going on for a while, and Zach was bored and annoyed.

"I want something with energy people! Something that can move fast! And climb! And run and-"

Zach was suddenly interrupted by a, "_Hiya friend!_ Can I ask why your head is a triangle?"

Zach looked around, "Wha? Who..." he then looked down to see a lemur, "What's a monkey thing doing in _this kind_ of forest?" he then thought of something else, "Must be... _rare_..."

Zach then grinned evilly, "Perfect! But wait..." then he bent down to the lemur's eye level, "Did you just, speak?"

The lemur nodded, "Hi. I'm Zoboomafoo!"

* * *

**_DUN DUH DUH!_**

**_Okay, can't wait to see what happens next! ^^_**

**_Please review! I know it would make Zob happy! :D (Maybe... who knows XD)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Adjusting the thin layer of metal on the lemur, Zach finally was able to get the mind-control helmet ready. Zach was honestly surprised at how obedient this little creature was; usually animals hated him, and would run away immediately or attack.

Zob was sitting on a table, outside the jet while being occupied by chewing on a Zach-bot's head.

There always seemed to be much curiosity within this talking lemur, "_So_," Zach started, getting bored of the silence as he screwed together a part of the helmet, "How can you talk?"

"Beans." Zoboo answered.

"_Let me guess_; Magic beans?" Zach asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Nope, garbanzo beans."

"Right..." Zach said blinking, just questioningly staring at Zob, "What was your name again? I'm getting sick of calling you 'monkey thingy'..."

The lemur picked up a wrench, "_Zoboomafoo_- Oh wait! Are we playing name guessing games? Here, I'll guess yours!"

"That isn't necessary-" but the pale inventor didn't get to finish.

"Let me guess; Blackie? Triangle head? Squinty eyes? Steve? George? Bob? Carl-"

"It's just ZACH! _OKAY?_" Zach was definitely now annoyed by Zoboomafoo, "Now hold still!" and he placed the helmet over Zob's head. In an instant, Zoboomafoo's face showed no sign of emotion and he stopped talking.

"_Brilliantly done Zach_, brilliantly done..." Zach mumbled to himself, as he smiled and picked up the remote.

* * *

"Okay, there it is..." Martin said slowly, as he and Chris hid behind a log, right beside the clearing with the jet.

"And there's Zach..." Chris added, as he saw Zach carrying something up the gangplank of the jet, "And what is he holding? Something covered in tin foil?"

"The way you said that Chris made it sound as is he was carrying lasagna..." Martin said with a slight smile.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Never mind that, we have to find Zob."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Chris and Martin's shoulders. Both being slightly on the frightened and worried side, they quickly turned around and pushed back who ever had grabbed them.

But, their eyes widened with the realization they had pushed back Kitty, who was pushed to the ground, hitting her head against a stump.

Martin jumped to her aid immediately, feeling terrible, "_Laura!_ I am so sorry! We didn't know it was you!" and he helped her sit up.

"_It's fine_..." Kitty said, trying to smile, but instead wincing as she touched the back of her head, "I should have expected that from two guys who've been on edge..."

Chris also came over to her side, apologetically, "Have we really been on edge?"

Survivor came up beside them, and nodded his big furry mane. Kitty nodded as well, "You've both been kind of ignoring me and the Tech Team... we've just been trying to apologize; the way we acted was uncalled for. We should've known Zoboo meant a lot to you both."

Martin helped her stand up, "We're sorry too..."

"No kidding," Chris said, "we really did shun everyone, and that was wrong of us..."

"And pushed you down," Martin said, "Which I am VERY sorry for..."

Kitty sighed, and smiled at the brothers, "We all regret the things we did... but now, we need to focus on rescuing Zoboomafoo. Me and Survivor saw Zach attaching this metal suit to him, then bring him inside."

"So that's what that tin foil thing was..." Martin said wide eyed.

"I wish we took those power discs when we had the chance..." Chris said with a sigh, "We could still ask, but I bet the Tech Team is still sore with us though."

A sly smile appeared on Kitty's face as she pulled out two lemur creature power discs, "Courtesy of Aviva." she said. Each brother took a disc, smiling.

But alas their smiling stopped, as lightning shot through the air and a thunder burst echoed around them. Survivor shifted uneasy, and hummed pathetically, telling Kitty and the Kratts it was going to rain soon and that he wanted to go inside.

"Hurry! _Into the jet before Zach notices, and it starts raining!_" Chris said, as they all dashed through the clearing as more thunder shook the earth.

Going onto the gangplank of the jet, they were all careful not to be seen. Martin and Survivor went inside, but Kitty and Chris stood staring at the sky, "That's not good..." Chris said, "It's getting dark fast, and it's not even close to night yet."

"Not to mention the sky's going green..." Kitty mumbled. Which was indeed true, the thunderstorm seemed to have collided with another, and the sky took on a new meaning of ominous; the clouds swirled in big lumps, and the shade was a pale, blackish pea green.

"Let's get Zob, _and get out of here_." Chris said worried.

"Good idea..." Kitty mumbled, following him quickly into the jet.

* * *

**_A/N; _**

**_Run for the hills! It's a twister! It's a TORNADO! Buckle down the hatches! DX_**

**_*sits down calmly in a reading chair* Anyway X) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know, it was short; but oh man was it EXCITING!-... sort of...  
_**

**_Please! Review!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the jet was dark, as usual, and you could tell when the wind was getting really strong outside, because the jet would creak then shake just a little. Kitty, Martin, Survivor and Chris all hurried through the halls as quickly and quietly as they could.

"Zob has to be pretty scared..." Martin said, shivering at the thought of Zoboomafoo being harmed in any way.

"We'll get him... we just need to find out were Zach might have locked him up..." Kitty said, rubbing Survivor's ears.

Suddenly, the jet jerked upwards, causing Kit, Surv, Chris and Martin to all fall on the cold, metal floor. "Zach's taking off!" Chris said wide eyed. But, the jet just seemed to fall back into place and shake a little, because the wind was too strong to take off.

"Or he was at least_ trying_ too..." Martin confirmed. But they all froze, as the jet started to shake even more, and seemed to slowly lean to one side. In a matter of seconds, with a strong gust of wind from outside, the jet was flipping over; and the floor was were the wall would've been.

They all screamed, as the fell on top of each other, having the floor moved out from under them so quickly. Chris could only imagine what Zach was thinking right now. Along with the jet still rolling slowly, a loud shrieking of ripping metal could be heard, and one suspected that the jet's wings were getting bent or torn off.

Now with no wings to support the plane, the wind rolled it back and forth in the downpour, anyway it wanted to. So that left Kitty, Martin, Chris and Survivor all getting tumbled about; across the ceiling, walls and floor.

Finally, Martin was coordinated enough to get up and walk along the walls as they spun around, kind of like a hamster wheel in many ways. And following his lead, the rest of them managed to get up, and continue down the spinning, and shaking halls.

* * *

During all the spinning and shaking, Zach sat atop a Zachbot that was floating in the air. He was grumbling to himself about not checking the weather before he left.

Zob was on the floor (which was currently one of the walls, considering the jet was still turning) just getting thrown about in his lifeless mind-controlled body, because Zach could care less about him.

But, Zach should have cared a little more, because getting thrown around everywhere, the mind-control armor slipped off, and was crushed by a desk. Zoboomafoo, now realizing that he had control of himself again, quickly maneuvered himself to the door, slightly singing;

"_I'm going to a closet, I'm going on a trip... I'm going to a closet, to hide myself then split... this isn't a cool adventure, because I know what's in store... maybe I'll just forget the closet, and start running out the door!_" And with that, he made a dash for it.

Zach had over heard the song, and gasped when he realized Zob had escaped, "Zachbot! Hurry! After that singing monkey-thing!" And he quickly went after Zob in hot pursuit.

* * *

The jet propped itself up against some trees, to now the plane was completely upside down, but not moving as much. Not to mention it was really hard for MK, CK, and Kit to jump up and climb through an occasional open door. Survivor had less problems with jumping up through things; what he found difficult was thinking about how they were all going to make a quick escape.

But, they're thoughts and occasional climbing was interrupted as someone shouted, "ZOBOOMAFOOOO!" and with that a lemur jumped down from the next doorway, jumping onto Survivor's back.

"ZOB!" Chris and Martin said wide eyed and smiling. They both ran over to hug they're lemur friend, "We're so sorry this happened! _Are you alright?_"

Zoboomafoo looked around worriedly, "I guess I'm alright, except for the fact that that big robot-loving bully is _chasing_ me!"

And he was right; right at the moment Zach's voice came from down the hall, "When I get my hands on you- YOUR DEAD MONKEY MEAT!"

"Lemurs are prosimians, actually..." Chris pointed out, correcting Zach.

Zach froze upon hearing CK's voice, "Oh no... not the Wild Rats!"

"IT'S WILD KRATTS!" Chris and Martin growled. Zoboomafoo would've preferred 'Kratt Brothers' but, he would deal.

The jet shook again, as the wind hit it's highest level, and made it sound as if there was a train rushing around them outside. Kitty looked to the walls which were creaking and cracking, and knew there wouldn't be much time, "_Zach! We don't have time for a 'Kratt vs Varmitech' showdown, we all need to get out of here! There's a tornado close by!_"

Zach rolled his eyes, "This isn't your business Miss Blondie, so let the _men_ handle this!"

Kitty's eyes narrowed as she walked right over to the Zach-bot, and yanked Zach down from it by the collar of his shirt, throwing him to the floor, "_Sorry_, but in that case you don't belong in this conversation either... _you're not much of a man_..."

Zach and Kitty were both glaring at each other, and gritting their teeth; Chris swore one of them would have burst into flames if the jet hadn't shaken so hard, it flung everyone on their butt.

"That's it, we have to get out, NOW!" Martin said, as CK had Zob sit on his back. And this time, Zach didn't argue as they all scrambled to the exit.

* * *

Getting to the door, it was difficult for any of them to stand up. The wind was so strong that if then weren't leaning against a tree, or the jet, they would probably fly away.

Luckily for them, Aviva had always prepared for all kinds of weather. The Tortuga had a special setting for tornadoes; another layer of metal would automatically pull over the turtle-craft, as the Tortuga's 'feet' had spikes that would go deep down in the earth to keep them secure.

So when they saw the Tortuga nearby, and Aviva standing at the door shouting to them all, CK, MK, Zach, Kit, Zob and Surv all braced themselves and fought against the wind to get to the Tortuga.

But, as the wind blew up things that scraped against their skin, and battered against them, they soon had to dodge trees that had fallen, and other debris. It was difficult, but they all were finally trudging into the Tortuga.

Aviva slammed the door behind them, and bolted it, "Okay, everybody into the garage!" she gave a questioning glance to why Zach was there, but she didn't give it a second thought as the Tortuga shook slightly, "C'mon! Hurry! The Tornado's here!"

* * *

**_FINALLY! XD I updated! Now... to the next chapter... 9.9 Joy..._**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! ^^_**


End file.
